


Desire

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e07 It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny doesn't like parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

"Seriously? You want to go out?" Jenny asks.

"Hey." Tracy grins. "Come with me, you'll get laid later."

And, okay, seeing Tracy in that short skirt bent over to bob for apples makes the whole ridiculous party worth it.


End file.
